Reincarnation is A
by eddi s
Summary: What happens when Paige finds out she has been reincarnated again, and why does Phoebe have dreams about Cole?
1. What's up with paige?

Paige Vol

Season Ten

Episode 1:

Reincarnation is a ….

CHAPTERR 1

It had been just over a year since the Final Battle and Paige had finally begun her Whitlelitghter duties full time. Thinking to herself "well, if there is no action in being a charmed one anymore I have to find it somewhere else." Paige who felt the natural need to help threw herself into work often leaving the manor at midnight without a word or being in the middle of a conversation with one of her sisters and just orbing out.

As a worried sister Piper wanted to know why Paige was throwing herself into harms way. "I just don't get it. We have fulfilled our destiny." But Leo always there to comfort her stated that this wasn't _their _destiny anymore it was her destiny after life of a charmed one. But Piper persisted "there has to be more."

The morning was as usual the sun shining, coffee brewing, and Paige no where to be found.

"Phoebe." Piper asked, "Do you know if Paige will be back in time for breakfast?"

"No', said Phoebe staring at her sister, "You have to stop babying her, Piper. She knows what the ends and out just look at us when we were her age, we didn't have nearly the amount the skill she has."

"I know, Phoebe…" Piper looked off to the distant, " something just doesn't feel right I mean she's went from trying to be super witch to super whitelitghter I am she's found something to do, but…."

"But what," said Phoebe as piper paused.

"I just do want to lose her or you again"

"Oh, honey you know Paige can look out for herself and there won't be any super evil for a while now that we have finished our destiny as the charmed ones"

Just as Phoebe finished her sentence blue lights shined and Paige formed out of nowhere. "Book of shadows – um can someone tell me why it isn't in the attic," she asked.

"I packed it" said Piper " Since I _thought _that we were done with the whole save the world thing I packed it in a box next to Gram's old sewing machine."

"Thanks" said Paige as she turned to run up the stairs.

"Paige!" Piper called "whatever you do just be careful"

"Piper what do you have to worry about the big bang evil mojo thing is over now its just petty demons now, no worries" said Paige.

"okay then honey."

"See Piper I told you, that you don't have to worry about a thing she has all under control – so how about you hand one of those sausages over there."

Piper gave Phoebe a sarcastic look while she gave Phoebe her sausage but she couldn't stop thinking "there something up I can just tell."

WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 1 SO TELL ME WHAT DID YOU LIKE I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WANT TO KEEP THEM SHORT SO THAT I CAN UPDATE A LOT BCUZ I HATE WAITING FOR MONTHS WHY PEOPLE WRITE LONG CHAPTERS.


	2. The hybrid

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

"There you are" Paige muttered as she found the book under grandmother's sewing machine.

"Nice to know, you haven't changed a bit, now where is that demon", while looking for the demon Paige decided that this was the perfect time to test our new power, it wasn't exactly new but more of and advancement. She was now able to use her telekinesis power without calling out for things, she found this very useful when she wanted to get a pen or some shoes.

"There you are. reading Clauditz – a demon/warlock hybrid has the power to shoot fire from his and the power of dark energy stopped that's it no vanquishing potion or spell just that" Paige studied the text for about ten minutes confused. There weren't that many unfinished entries in the book besides the one that the sister had entered, but they had finished them.

"hmmm. Don't wanna make a potion Piper will GET suspicious I should be able to just shoot his power back at him"

"Paige! Paige, Luci hurt real bad! Paige" a voice called

"Coming Logan" Paige said then orb out

"Paige there you are"

"where is Luci"

"over there"

"okay you get your cousin out of here and I'll take care of Luci and meet you back at your house. Okay"

"okay" Logan ran to his cousin Lili and used his power of teleportation to get them out.

Paige ran over to Luci and healed her wound around her heart. Not a second after Luci awoke Clauditz appeared out of nowhere.

"oh what do we have here a whitelighter," said the hybrid to himself "your power will be useful soon" a sword appeared in his hand and he went to stab, Luci moved Paige and blew him up.

"thanks, Luci" said Paige "Lets get out of here your cousins are waiting for us."

Luci nodded and they were gone in blew lights.

Just as the two left a swirl of dark energy appeared it was no other but Clauditz. He assumed that two didn't know of his power. "Thirty years of confinement has worked" the hybrid then orb to the underworld as a darklighter would.

"Jerroad" Clauditz yelled "come here you disgusting little rat" as he finished his sentence a demon shimmered into existence.

"Why did you call me, brother? I have more things to deal with than wondering why my hybrid trash brother wants me here!" Said Jerroad glaring at his brother

"The witch's power has grown brother, like that of the charmed one and –"his brother cut him off.

"Like that of a charmed one. Are you out of your mind the charmed ones haven't been active for a year accept the whitelighter one, you would know that if you hadn't gotten your self trapped thirty years ago"

"How many times do I have to tell you that old witch ambushed me out of nowhere?"

"DO NOT YELL AT YOUR SUPERIOR" Jerroad was now very agitated " I'll tell you what, we are going to kill every powerful witch out there and take their powers, they might think we have stopped trying to organize the underworld but they have no idea what my plan is. You will hunt down those witches and kill them. Oh, and don't come back it you don't" Jerroad shimmered away

"If it wasn't for the fact that I am magically indebt to you brother I would kill you." The demon decided to go on a hunt and find more powers before returning to face his brother. He shimmered away.

OKAY SO THAT IS CHAPTER TWO. I ADDED SOME ACTION INTO IT THIS TIME. TELL ME WHAT U THINK


End file.
